


Who Am I Now?

by Scottishwaitress



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Dead, Codependence, Don’t wanna tag the villains yet cuz that would be a spoiler, This ones gonna get dark kids, dark Batfamily, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwaitress/pseuds/Scottishwaitress
Summary: The Bat is dead.Where does his family go from here?A dark Batman fic with a nice dose of extremely unhealthy (PLATONIC DONT WORRY) codependence between his children





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know your girl, I’m not even gonna pretend that this isn’t probably gonna evolve into another Isolationist Batfamily fic. Lmao sorry not sorry.

Fire. There was fire and there was pain and there was blood, and then, she was here. She remembered for a moment, how she used to do her homework here and then, pain, god the pain. And then there was nothing. She liked the nothing, or, maybe, she didn’t. She couldn’t really remember. Remembering was both too easy, and far, far too difficult. If she strayed outside of her nothing, then there he was. Her father, the flames still licking his cape, _it’s_ knife still plunged deep into his heart, eyes blank and calm as they never had been in life. Somewhere, someone was pounding away at a piano as they had been for hours or days or forever. Somewhere someone was screaming. Or, maybe that was her. It was loud and harsh and wild, no, not her. That was the her of before, the her of swinging rooftop to rooftop, the her of few words made up for by their monumental meaning, the her of little smiles and pink tutus. That girl was gone now, gone somewhere beautiful and shining side by side with her father as she always had been in life. Who was she now then? Who was she without her father? That at least she knew the answer to.

Bruce had left her. Bruce had been taken from her, and now?

Now she was vengeance.

Now, she was the night.


	2. When a Bat is buried

No one says anything the next day during breakfast.  
(no one remembers who cooked it, Alfred hasn’t left his rooms in days)   
No one says anything after, when they’re led down to the cave.  
(bats do not need words to convey meaning, they know)  
No one is surprised when they’re led through the back entrance to the garden.  
(they know this house, they know today’s purpose)  
No one is surprised when the garden gives way to the graveyard.  
(this is not the first time)  
No one is surprised to see Alfred standing next to a freshly dug grave and an open coffin.  
(he’s had practice, so, so much practice)  
No one speaks as they gather around the poplar tree.  
(bruce’s favorite, his mother’s too)  
No one speaks when Dick lovingly closes the coffin.  
(Bruce is in his suit, cowl off, he will rest unmasked as his favorite version of himself)  
No one speaks as flecks of dirt hit their mourning clothes.   
(No one remembers changing. No one remembers washing the ash and blood from their faces.)  
They bow their heads, not bothering to hide their tears.  
(bats do not need to hide from one another)

No one speaks as Bruce Wayne is buried. 

Words will never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y’all in the notes. Dark. Don’t worry it’s abt to get way worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely continue this! I’m really into this idea. If you want to message me with ideas or anything like that my tumblr is @scottishwaitress


End file.
